


30

by Adriada



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Chitamani!AU, F/M, Gen, but not that much OOC as in original, in one of ficlets, some thoughts are still headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriada/pseuds/Adriada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally was written for 50 sentences meme in Russian; now I cut off ones I didn't like (or ones too headcanon), and translated remaining in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30

**Age**  
Nate never asked anyone of their age since he learned how rude it was to tell Sully about age of ladies he’s dating – expecially in their presence. 

**Appointment**  
Nathan is late for the for seventeenminutes, and proceeds through everything in just two – and year later, he pleasantly surprises Elena with announcing the exact time, kissing her and congratulating them both on the anniversary of their wedding. 

**Beginning**  
Everything begins with something, especially first introductions, like: falling, picking up mid-air, “Where’d you think you’re going, luv?” and two identical smiles of novice burglars at night.

 **Book**  
Every book is a treasure, every human is a book, and that’s why Charlie Cutter greatly appreciated people to whom he was close, and with whom he can write new stories in both their books.

 **Carried**  
Besides Elena on his shoulders there is a weight of so many deaths: death of his former best friend, death of the power-hungry madman, deaths of hundreds of people Drake never knew of, but it is the thought that he can still save Elena eases the weight of his heart.

 **Confidant**  
Marlowe trusts Talbot with many secrets, trusts him enough to maintain some of her businesses, and also trusts him with her life; but now she has no idea what to do with the trust Talbot put in her, who entrusted her with his own heart. 

**Duty**  
Duty to his country, to fallen comrades and his best friend – that’s what makes Zoran to move forward without any doubt.

Eye  
“That’s it, if this Eye of Odin is another artifact that has the ability to destroy humanity, I’m retiring!!”

 **Fever**  
Victor has no idea what to do with overage blockheads who can’t even keep their own health, but under the rant about how Nate is an idiot and falls feverish from just light breath of wind, Sully’s actually hiding how much he worries about the boy. 

**Grenade**  
It falls way too slow and way too fast at the same time; too slow for Harry who wants to die right now, and too fast for Harry who wants to push away the girl who wanted to save him.

 **Guardian**  
They scared the shit out of Flynn the first time he saw them, but now, when he’s one of them, when he’s more than them, he feels only pity for them, and hears echoes of their thoughts, imprinted in mind of Chintamani tree. 

**Healing**  
“If it hurts that much, then you are healing properly”, tells him the girl (miss Elena Fisher) when Flynn is yelping from pain caused by her change of seams; but he actually doesn’t need her verbal reassurance, because she’s already doing way too much by looking at him not as a betrayer or idiot, and Harry is grateful for it  
(his soul is healing properly because of that too)

 **Important**  
Chloe spends all the time she can in hospital with him, while his leg is healed, supports him with half-jokingly conversations, reads him some of the news around the world and tells him about Drake’s adventures so far, sometimes she forgets and slaps him on the knee in heat of her speech, and apologizes wholeheartedly; once she even holds him by hand when she thinks he’s sleeping, and Charlie’s heart melts every single time.

 **Jump**  
Just a little step further – and he’ll fall down, towards his death, and that thought is so appealing in his mind that Nathan develops a phobia.

 **Kilt**  
“Drake, one more joke about me and Scottish traditions, and I’ll shove a sporran right up your arse!”*

 **Lucky**  
Nate is a very lucky man indeed, because after all he had done and said, Elena still finds the strength to forgive him and take him back.

 **Mercy**  
That’s what Lazarevic doesn’t have for others, because there is no one anymore who will ever show their compassion for him.

 **Music**  
Harry is a “Depeche Mode” lover, and Nathan likes “Nirvana”, but none of their songs are on radio while they drive from Minnesota to Indiana, and in the end both are laughing and yelling lyrics of some Britney Spears songs and “Fall Out Boy”, which stuck somehow.

 **Nickname**  
No one called him a “hedgehog” ever since he was eight, and that’s why Flynn messes Drake’s hair, turning it into something pointy and calling him a “big damned unicorn” – to extend these silly moments of childhood.

 **Oil**  
He recognizes the smell, and in a very indecent way (when everyone is watching!) touches her neck with his nose – Chloe instantly snorts and pulls away, but Charlie smiles and thinks that there are now two good things they’ve took away from Syria. 

**Power**  
The strength boils in him, in every single muscle, and he wants to laugh and destroy the universe with it – and by the same power used byGuardians of Chintamani Zoran’s brain splatters in all directions, and the bones are beaten into dust.

 **Quote**  
“In like Flynn, right? eh? Ah, forget about it”, Nate shrugs in response to confused glances at him, and smiles sadly to himself. 

**Regret**  
They perhaps could’ve just sit down and talk heart to heart back then, and he could’ve not get involved in a plot with Chloe; but it is too late feel sorry for, and only Harry’s lighter burns his hand a bit.

 **Sand**  
She was always afraid of the sand, Marlowe admits to herself in her last moments: flowing in the hourglasses, dotted on the beaches, covering the desert, like a prophecy that is fullfilled now.

 **Stupidity**  
Harry realizes his mistakes too late to try and change them (at least in his mind).

 **Telephone**  
Elena laughs that if Chloe did not buy these easily breakable iPhones, she would be always in touch, but Frazer was too accustomed to the interface and these fun applications to change her choice.

 **Treasure**  
“And you just lost El Dorado? _The_ El Dorado?” Flynn asks in disbelief; in response he gets a very strange look, and quite incomprehensible “And now, not only that”. 

**Understood**  
Talbot is not just an errand boy nor a faithful lieutenant, but the one who understands her, and Marlowe is grateful to him for that. 

**Unlocked**  
“ What? Your lock just _asked_ for me to try it without waiting for you”, shrugs Chloe, at the same time dragging the last cookie, and after repairing the door Nathan makes two more copies of the key, for Chloe and Charlie, just in case.

 **Welcome**  
“Welcome back into the world of the living!” solemnly pronounces Nate without a hint of malice or hatred, and Harry wakes _crying_ because of feeling that he is forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> *Harry Flynn is a proud Scottish, as it seems for me, so yeah, he owns a kiltin this bit, and sporran is a purse for it.  
> **“In like Flynn. Ha ha, get it? Uh, nevermind…” is one of the phrases from Nate in PS All-Stars Battle Royale, and that phrase BROKE MY HEART.


End file.
